Beautiful Winds (A Kaze no Stigma Fanfic)
by AoiYuuki
Summary: ONE SHOT- At the end of the anime. Kazuma feels dejected as he feels he has not kept Ayano safe. Spiraling deeper into depression, Kazuma needs help. How will Ayano save him. Mild Trigger Warning and Self Hate


(A/N): Hey everyone. This is a Kaze no Stigma Oneshot. The story is a bit dark, but I honestly feel like this could happen. Self-harm is no joke, but having someone you care about there for you can ease the pain. Anywho, this story is about the pain Kazuma suffers, and he is saved by fire.

(Ayano POV)

The early morning winds flared as Ayano walked down to school. Ayano was worried; ever since the Pandemonium incident she hadn't seen the perverted contractor. Although she hated to admit she really missed his sassy remarks and caring presence. Ayano stopped under the cherry tree in the courtyard, reminiscing how she and Kazuma found the water sprite under this tree. The wind flared up again, lifting her skirt up, and revealing her patterned pink underwear. KAZUMA, she cursed. She was sure one smug contractor was nearby, priding himself at his accomplishment of embarrassing her once again. She was going to murder that pervert once she found him. KAZUMA! She yelled out to nobody. She heard someone ask if she was okay, and she turned around. Yukari and Nanase stood behind her, both laughing , and joking about "her relationship" with the perverted contractor. Ayano fumbled forward, and muttered under her breath the whole way to class.

(Kazuma POV)

Kazuma sighed as his mind wandered back to a certain flame mages. Facing Bernard and Pandemonium unearthed painful memories. He broke his promise again he couldn't protect the one he loved, again. Even as a contractor he was too weak. Wringing his hands her remembered the wounds on Ayano's body. After Pandemonium she could barely stand, and eve now, after three weeks, she still had ugly scars, even his contractor powers could not heal. Tears escaped from his copper brown eyes, and he summoned the spirits of the wind. He was always too weak, too late, and too stupid. He lifted the sleeve on his shirt and repeated the action he'd done a million times over again. SLICE, for being a failure. SLICE, for never being able to use the Kannagi flame. SLICE, for being too late to save Tsui Ling. SLICE, for being too weak to save Ayano. Kazuma winced as his salty tears hit the fresh cut on his arm. He looked down at his arm. Thousands of scars covered the surface, some old, and some new. Each cut was at a different stage of healing. He grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen, wiped away the blood, and pulled his sleeve down. Kazuma dissipated the wind spirits, and threw the washcloth in the washing machine. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he crashed on the king sized bed.

(Ayano POV)

Ayano walked into the quiet suite. So much for a bodyguard, she thought. She had waited a whole hour for Kazuma to arrive. After that she trudged home, and as she set her stuff down her father had a mission for her and the lazy contractor. Ayano cursed under her breath about the extent of laziness the contractor had. Kazuma, she called out entering and exiting the rooms in the suite. She paused and entered the largest room in the suite. Everything was white, the walls, the chair, and the fluffy bed. In the said bed laid a half-naked contractor. Ayano felt hot and her face burned a brighter red than her crimson fire. She looks back noticing a red line on Kazuma's wrist, and approaches closer to inspect the line, but the contractor wakes up, startling her even more. Ayano's blush flares up, and she unfortunately trips and lands face forward on the fluffy white bed, and startled contractor.

(Kazuma POV)

Kazuma opens his eyes and notices a flushed Ayano crashing into him, her hands outstretched trying to gain her balance. He hurries trying to put up a wind barrier to catch her, and fails miserably. He braces himself for the fall, and closes his eyes. Oomph, pain seared up his right arm, and he opened his eyes once again. He takes note of Ayano's red face, and pinpoints the pain to her grip on his wrists. She had effectively pinned him down. Her small hands pinned his wrists above his head, her legs were intertwined with hers, and her face was milometers away. "Hey princess, if you wanted to that then I'd oblige, but don't whine if you're left sore" he teased. Her face flushed red, and contorted with anger. He felt her step backward, and he gather up enough wind for a barrier. Just as he had predicted Ayano had Enraiha in hand, and was trying to pierce his wind barrier. He looked up and her features changed from anger to concern. Looking around he quickly spotted the reason for her change in mood. Looking down he saw a small puddle of blood starting to form, and he knew that was from his wrist. Looking at his bed, he saw his normally white covers stained a deep crimson, and cursed under his breath. there was no way he could evade this.

(Ayano POV)

She was blinking back tears, as she saw the growing puddle of blood on Kazuma's bed. Had she been so weak that he had gotten hurt protecting her, or was it something else. Ayano though back to her childhood when she once cut herself. She had been in so much pain after her mother's death that she had made a small slash on her wrist with Enraiha. She had never done it more than once, but she did think about doing it again when times got bad. The only thing that stopped her was Ren; she didn't think she could face her sweet little cousin if she did that to herself. She had to be strong, as Ren's sibling, and as the head of the Kannagi's. Ren had faced enough pain, and he was strong, so she would be as well. Her mind raced, and she looked down at Kazuma's covered wrist. "Why" she whispered, pinning the contractor down once more so he couldn't evade the topic.

(Kazuma POV)

Shit, he cursed. She figured it out. He may call her stupid, but Ayano was smarter than most. He cringed, unable to face the woman he loved. "How long?" Ayano whispered. Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it, almost. He stayed silent, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't look into those crimson eyes he loved, and just lie to her. "WHY? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO IT? KAZUMA ANWSER ME!" she yelled. He opened his eyes, and saw tears escaping her beautiful crimson eyes. He caused her to cry. "Two years, since she died because I was alone, and because I was a failure" he let out. His voice was quiet and rough. His throat was parched, and all he wanted to do was hide. "Because I couldn't save her, and I'm still weak. I can't even protect you." he sobbed. This was unlike him. He was the great contractor, he never cried. Especially in front of Ayano, but right now he was helpless. Ayano said nothing, but pulled his arm out of the now red blanket. She looked at all of the scars and cuts, and wordlessly walked into the master bathroom pulling him along. Her free hand was clenched, and she uncurled her fingers to open the tap faucet. He winced as he felt the warm water run over his cuts. Ayano's face was blank, and he stood there silently. "You could've told me, talked to me. I am your friend, no more. Kazuma I love you, so don't make me sit here and watch you fall apart. I know you don't feel the same way, but at least think about Ren." She looked away, her crimson eyes so hollow. He closed his eyes, and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. He felt Ayano gasp, but lean into the kiss. "Please never again" Ayano whispered after the kiss. "Never again" he replied. They both walked back to the bed, and Kazuma wrapped his hands around Ayano's waist. "For you princess, I can be strong" he whispered, both drifting into a happy sleep.


End file.
